Alice's POV Breaking Dawn
by EchelonArmy
Summary: Enter Alice Cullen's point of view of Stephenie Meyer's Breaking Dawn.
1. New born red and Ice blue

1. Newborn red and Ice blue

All feelings—good and bad—fused to form two solid emotions: pain and wonder.

Only twenty long seconds ago, Bella was upright and laughing, living. Now she was draped across our long wooden table like a corpse—just that. She_ was _a corpse. Blood covered her bare body, the hands of my brother and Carlisle's.

I had set down candles all around the house—scented ones to keep the smell down—to help keep peace, but it still was the worst sight to see: my best friend, my only _human_ friend lying on our table, drawing ragged last breaths. It hurt, and everyone around me understood that. Two visions played at the corner of my eyes, but I pushed them away, just incase Carlisle or Edward needed me. The smell in the air was an odd combination. It was a mixture of blood, chemicals, my candles and a faint smell of wet dog. Huh.

Everything looks under control, so I decide to play one of the visions, but still keeping my senses on the real world.

_Bella crouching against the wall… eyes newborn-red. Beauty that makes super models envy her every aspect. Rose and I standing behind Jasper and Emmet, looking at Bella. Edward and Bella kissing._

I smile. This vision I liked, but something isn't right. I look back at the vision… She was not dressed properly, as usual. I'll give her one of my old blue silk dresses; she'll need it. My smile grew as I envision Edward smiling at her like never before. I give a happy sigh. I pushed the happy vision away and played the other one.

_Bella is still on the table, blood dried on every inch of her skin. Still human. No heartbeat found. Everyone was standing around the table, me included. Edwards lifeless, yet pain twisted face staring at his motionless lover. Dry sobs escaping Esme's perfectly curved lips. Rosalie's blank expression, like her brother, mixed with what seemed to be silent fury. Jasper in the other room, sitting on the white coach with his elbows resting on his knees and hands twisted in his hair. Carlisle pacing back and forth. _

I threw myself out of the vision. My breath came ragged and not patterned just like Bella.

_Bella!_

I could hear bones being agonizingly torn apart, snapping. I cringed.

Seconds later the smell of wet dog became stronger. The smell consumes the other scents of morphine and blood. I scrunch my nose up and turn by back to the smell.

Jacob Black comes tearing into the front door; his smell hit me like a blow from a bomb.

"The placenta must have detached!" Carlisle said urgently, but not yelling.

Edward and Carlisle were frantically working over her, trying to fix her.

"The morphine—" Edward started.

"Get him out!" Bella screamed. "He can't breathe! DO IT NOW!"

Edward ignored Bella's plea, and finds the morphine.

"No! Now—" Suddenly Bella's voice cut off as he injected the morphine once again into her blood stream.

If I were able to cry, I'd be on the floor sobbing.

_No time for crying, Alice, Bella needs you._ I tell myself. _She needs_ you.

On the outside, I composed a mask of calmness, — which I almost believed myself—but on the inside, every inch of me was screaming.

"You stay with _me_ now, Bella!" The dog's voice boomed. "Do you hear me? Stay! Keep your heart beating!"

The dog had a point. I want her heart to stay beating as long as she is human.

"Mongrel," I growled under my breath. I noticed how he said 'stay with _me'_ not _us_.

Bella reacted with a slight jolt of her body as he spoke. I tried to see Bella, try to see if she was going to make it, but all I got was black. I half-sighed, half-growled. I dashed into the other room to find my beautiful Jasper tense, his body rigid.

"Jasper, I saw—"

"Alice, I know. I felt it in the atmosphere." Jasper sighs. "I really hope it's the first vision, Alice. I really do. I don't want Edward to be as…" He paused. "Lifeless, like he was when he thought Bella had—"

"Shh. It'll be over in three days. Only three. I think we can make it." I interrupt him before he starts blaming himself again when Edward left Bella.

"But we're not sure if Bella will." Jasper finished for me.

"We can only watch and do what we can."

We both sit thinking about what we just said when suddenly Edward's voice breaks the silence.

"Renesmee,"

Renesmee?

Jasper and I dash into the room.

Bella's hands shake as she slowly reaches for her baby. "Let me… Give her to me…" Her voice trails off.

Edward lightly pressed Renesmee into her weak arms, and lightly let go.

Bella smiled, although it was a weak one, she crooned "Renesmee. So… beautiful,"

Renesmee turned over and rested in her arms, but then bit her on her left breast. Bella gasped wildly.

In a flash, I dashed over to Bella and snatched Renesmee out of her arms. I gave her to Edward; Renesmee twisted and struggled in my arms as I passed her to her father.

"Thank you, Alice," Edward whispered so low so I could only hear.

I nodded.

Jasper touched my arm, and we both head back upstairs. We go into my room and lied down on my bed. I curl up against Jasper, hugging myself to him.

"Alice, she'll be alright. Don't worry. Edward and Carlisle know what they're doing. We can only watch and do what we can." Jasper quoted me.

I smile softly. He was right we could only sit back and watch—watch Bella in her raggedy old clothing! I jump up off the bed.

Jasper sits up, raising one eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Bella's not going to wake up bare-naked, is she?" My mood suddenly became light and airier because of Jasper.

He shakes his head.

"Well I'm going to go find her an outfit." I turn to go into my closet, but then stop and whirl around again. "Stay," I command.

"Yes ma'am."

I dance around my closet, looking in and out of drawers and shelves. I smiled with satisfaction as I pull out my knee length, ice-blue silk dress. Squared neckline, spaghetti straps, with a deeper blue sash around the waist.

I looked at the four shelves of shoes and tapped my foot. So many shoes to choose from. I ended up choosing my silver strappy stilettos. They never did fit me. I drape the dress over my forearm and dance out of the closet to my beloved Jasper, shoes dangling in my other hand.

"Come on, we have a fashion show to put on." Saying that, I dash down stairs.

I made Jasper turn his back to give her privacy as I dressed her. I slip the silky dress down her body, after adding undergarments. I laced the silver stilettos on to her feet, and stood back to admire my work.

I whispered to Jasper to come and see, my voice too filled with joy to speak in normal volume.

He smiled and bent down to kiss me, murmuring how I always know what's best.

I heard Carlisle and Edward talking in the next room. I only heard bits and pieces of what they said; Jasper was distracting me.

"Still no change?"

"None."

"There's no scent of morphine left."

"I know." I heard a sigh.

I tugged at Jasper's sleeve to walk to the side of the room.

Edward walked in beside Carlisle, both of their expressions serious.

Edward put his hand in hers and murmured, "Bella? Can you hear me?"

No answer.

"Bella? Bella, love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?" He tried again.

Silence.

Edward's expression saddened.

"Maybe…Carlisle, maybe I was too _late_." His voice broke on the last word.

I tried to see into Bella's future, but everything was blurry for two reasons: One—things were still undecided, and two—the dog was still here.

"Listen to her heart Edward. It's stronger than even Emmet's was. I've never heard anything be so _vital_. She'll be perfect."

My faith wavered for a second hearing Bella's heart. However, Carlisle was right. She _will _be perfect.

Edward sucked a deep breath in. "And her—her spine?"

Carlisle turned towards him. He meant what he said. "Her injuries weren't so much worse than Esme's. The venom will heal her as it did Esme."

I relaxed—partly because of Jasper.

Edward seemed like he didn't hear a word he said. "But she's so _still._ I _must_ have done something wrong." He hung his head in shame.

"Or something right, Edward. Son, you did everything I could have and more. I'm not sure I would have had the persistence, the faith it took to save her. Stop berating yourself. Bella is going to be fine."

"She must be in agony." Edward's voice was just a whisper now. He was so sure that he had killed her. Jaspers arms tightened around me when I sighed.

"We don't know that. She had so much morphine in her system. We don't know the effect that will have on her experience."

Edward felt her heartbeat on the crease of her elbow and her wrist.

"Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry." A broken whisper escaped Edward's lips.

I turned to Jasper and quietly whispered, "Jazz, go and take the dog out for a walk for me, please? I need to _see._"

Jasper nodded, brushed his lips on mine one more time, and took off.

"No, I'm staying right here." Edward answered Carlisle's thought. "They'll sort it out."

"An interesting situation and I thought I had seen just about everything." Carlisle's face looked confused and thoughtful.

What were they talking about?

Everything seemed so muffled when Edward answered other's thoughts. I never got use to it.

"I wonder what Bella will think—who's side she'll take," Carlisle gave a secretive smile.

Edward chuckled. "I'm sure she'll surprise me. She always does."

Carlisle left, and Edward spotted me for the first time. Shocker.

I danced to Edward's side. It looked like he wanted to talk.

"How much longer?" Edward sighed.

"It won't be long now," I smiled. "See how clear she's becoming? I can see her so much better." I sighed. I'm glad Jasper took care of the mutt.

"Still feeling a little bitter?"

I glared at him. "Yes, thanks so much for bringing it up. You would be mortified too, if you realized that you were _handcuffed_ by your _own nature_. I see vampires best," I started, Edward annoyed, "because I _am _one. I see humans okay, because I _was_ one, but I can't see these odd half-breeds and these mongrels because I've _never_ been one! Bahhh!"

"Focus, Alice."

I shook my head. "Right. Bella is almost too easy to see now."

I peeked into the future, seeing Bella's eyes open, glowing red. Her is skin porcelain looking next to my blue dress.

Edward sighed happily. He saw what I saw.

"She's really going to be fine,"

It was not a question, but I answered anyway, "Of course she is."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at me. "You weren't so sanguine two days ago."

"I couldn't_ see_ right two days ago. But now that she's free of all the blind spots," I pictured Black and Renesmee, "it's a piece of cake." I smiled.

Edward glanced at the clock. "Can you concentrate for me? On the clock—give me an estimate."

I sighed. "So impatient," I shake my head. "Fine. Give me a sec—"

I concentrated_. The clock—Bella standing with Edward—half an hour._

"Thank you, Alice." He smiled softly. It was so nice to see him happy again. He's been through twice as much as I have.

I looked down at Bella. "She's going to be dazzling." I look back up at him.

Edward growled and rolled his eyes at me. "She's always has been."

I snorted at him. "You know what I mean." I look down at her pale face. "_Look _at her."

Edward looked down at her, then back up at me, his eyes wanting something…

I pressed my lips together. I force a vision out. I knew he was watching.

_Bella is standing by Edward's side hugging him happily, while everyone watches. They kiss, Emmett clears his throat in annoyance, and I chuckle._

Edward smiled, his eyes far away, probably replaying my vision.

I heard Rosalie and Emmett watching TV downstairs. Baseball.

"It's my _turn_," Rosalie snapped at Emmett.

He growled his response. "Hey, now,"

She hissed.

Emmett was watching baseball, but Rose wanted to watch something lame like a makeover program.

I rolled my eyes silently.

Then suddenly Bella's heartbeat started to accelerate.

Edward's eyes came back to life and said through tight lips, "Carlisle."

I frowned again.

Carlisle entered the room, his expression unreadable.

I danced over to him and told him—so quietly so nobody could here—that everything was going to be fine. I had a vision of it. He nodded.

I followed behind Carlisle.

"Listen," Edward said.

Only silence—except for Bella's heartbeat, pounding like helicopter blades.

"Ah, it's almost over." He said calmly.

We all relaxed.

"Soon," I agreed with a smile. "I'll get the others. Should I have Rosalie…?"

Carlisle knew what I was talking about. "Yes—keep the baby away."

We all stopped and listened to Bella's frantic heart. I bit my lip.

Bella's fingers twitched for the slightest second, but we all caught it.

Nobody breathed.

"Bella? Bella, love?" He squeezed her strained fingers.

Everyone seemed to tense up again. I needed to get Jasper and the others before she woke up.

"I'll bring them right up," my voice came out harder than intended, and then I skipped out of the room to get the others from down stairs.

I could still hear Bella's heart even down stairs. I'd better hurry.

I cleared my throat. Nobody noticed. I tapped my foot.

"It's time." I announced, slightly annoyed.

Everyone looked up, intense. I skipped up stairs with everyone following right behind.

I stopped and turned around swiftly; snarls coming from them directed my way.

"Don't blink," I said simply, and danced off again.


	2. Isabella Marie Cullen

2. Isabella Marie Cullen.

Bella's eyes flashed open, but they only stared straight above. She inhaled deeply, tasting the flavors in the air for the first time.

Edward was holding her hand and looking at her so lovingly. Jasper hugged me to him tightly, feeling my emotions.

Suddenly, Bella's body became rigid and she froze for the slightest second, and then in one swift moment she flipped off the operating table that was her pry with a menacing hiss.

Jasper and Emmett pushed Rose and me behind them, just in case Bella couldn't control herself. Bella was looking around like there was danger, but then she realized that it was only herself, and straightened up automatically.

I peeked around Jasper's long arm and smiled at her. She was so beautiful.

She only glanced at me for a fraction of a second; she mostly was staring at Edward.

She looked at him like she never seen the sun before—I could relate—in the most bewildered face.

Bella sucked in air; it looked like she was struggling or searching for something inside of her, but she could find what she was looking for.

"Bella?" Edward walked towards her with his arms outstretched. "Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine."

Bella's face became so confused looking it was almost funny.

Edwards reached out cautiously to stroke his hand on her cheek lovingly. Bella's expression softened as he looked into her eyes. A wave of excitement and impatience washed over me. We were losing so much time!

Edwards hand curved under her face, and then his eyebrow went up as he waited for Bella to say something. Bella's arms flew around Edward in the most steel-cage grasp, as if she had not seen him in a decade. However, it was too much for Edward, and he slightly shifted his weight to not get crushed by Bella's new strength. Bella looked up, frightened.

"Um…carefully, Bella. Ow."

She folded her arms behind her back and mouthed "Oops."

"No panic, love. You're just a bit stronger than I am—for the moment." He smiled.

I looked over at Rosalie and laughed. For the first time after Bella's change, she actually smiled back at me.

Bella hesitantly raised her right hand from her back, reaching up to stroke Edward's face, and said in the most beautiful silky-smooth voice, "I love you."

Edward's eyes melted and he cupped her face in his hands and said, "As I love you."

They started to kiss, and my vision became reality. Emmett cleared his throat, I laughed, Rosalie rolled her eyes, and Jasper hugged me impossibly tighter. But Jasper added his own part to the vision and pressed his lips under my jaw. I half turned around and gave him a quick kiss before turning around to see Bella.

Bella stepped to the right, but Edward quickly stayed at her side.

"You've been holding out on me," she smiled.

We all laughed as we watched Bella come to life. It was amazing how she was keeping so…._calm._ She almost seemed like her old human self. I sighed as a I realized that I didn't have a human friend now. I pouted.

"….so _much_." I only heard part of Carlisle and Bella's conversation.

"You are quite controlled." Carlisle smiled. "More so than _I_ expected, even with the time you had to mentally prepare yourself."

Ha! So I _wasn't _the only one noticing this abnormal behavior!

"I'm not sure about that…" Bella whispered, seeming ashamed. I want to go over there and hug her. She did not have to feel bad.

Carlisle nodded, and Edward looked over to me. He looked confused and worried. I played the vision of Bella again, and he smiled the minutest bit.

"…the baby couldn't breathe." She shuddered.

Just then I had another vision. I couldn't push away this one, all I could do was watch.

_Bella—running away from something in the forest, Edward close behind her. _

A zillion things raced through my head, I traded four hundred possibilities, but everything was so _unclear_. Things were still undecided.

"Let's hunt Bella." Edward said. Bella had her hand up to her throat. Her thirst must be out of control.

Bella laughed a short laugh. I smiled. It was nice to see her have a soul, even though she was a newborn.

I wasn't exactly paying attention to the conversation, all I wanted to do was show Bella her new self. I shifted my weight on to my other foot. I looked up at Jasper and pouted.

"Shh, my love. You'll get your chance." Jasper whispered low in my ear, so low that nobody had a chance of hearing.

I smiled crookedly.

"Where is she?" Bella asked. Probably about Renesmee.

"Is Rosalie with her?" Bella asked and glanced over at me.

"Yes, Renesmee is safe and happy with Rosalie." By now, Emmett and Rosalie were down stairs again playing with the baby. A shudder ran through me. Rosalie always wanted children... this must be hard for her.

"…all the time in the world for explanations, love." Edward said. He didn't want to see Bella go any further with this.

"Okay," Bella said, twisting her lips to the side.

I suddenly jumped out of Jasper's arms. "Wait, wait, wait," I danced over to her side, her eyes widening, seeing me for the _real_ first time. "_You_ _promised_ I could be there the first time! What if you run past something reflective, like the river?" I smiled.

"Alice—" Edward started.

"It will only take a second!" I pouted, and Edward rolled his eyes. I darted out of the room and upstairs to my room to go get the mirror that is two times taller than I am and almost ten times wider.

I spread my arms out as far as I could and I dashed down stairs again, keeping the mirror side facing me so Bella could not cheat. I want to this to be perfect.

"What is she talking about?" Bella whispered.

Jasper walked over towards me, making sure that when Bella saw her reflection, I would have to pay with a bite from the newborn.

Bella was noticing Jasper's scars. I understood, it was hard not to stare at how many bites he took from so many vampires. I shuddered.

"Edward gave me grief for not letting getting you to a mirror before the wedding," I said, answering her earlier question. "I'm not getting chewed out again."

"Chewed out?" Edward asked his tone sharp.

"Maybe I'm over exaggerating things," I murmur and flip the mirror around with the help of Jasper.

"And maybe this has solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification," he mused.

I winked at him.

Bella was staring at her reflection as if she had never seen herself before now. I peeked around the edge, and leaned the mirror against the wall. Bella raised her hand to her cheek, to see if what she saw and what she is were the same. I sighed. Didn't she like it?

"The eyes? How long?" Bella turned towards me.

"They'll darken up in a few months, no worries." I say. "Animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than human blood. They'll turn amber then golden." I shrug.

"Months?" her voice rising two octaves.

Jasper stepped out from behind me to take a step near Bella, just in case she needed help.

I was looking into the future, playing it for Edward, to reassure we did not need Jasper.

"No, I'm fine," she protested, but she was telling the truth; she was under control. "It's…a lot to take in."

Jasper's eyebrow lifted slightly, looking at Edward.

"I don't know." Edward raising his eyebrow slightly.

"What question didn't I get?"

Edward and Jasper smiled. "Jasper's wondering how your doing it."

"Doing what?" Bella was so clueless sometimes. I wanted to whack her over the head.

"Controlling your emotions, Bella," I answered.

Jasper shot me a look. "I've never seen a newborn stop an emotion in its tracks."

"Is that wrong?"Bella said. I shot her a look.

"No," Jasper said, but he sounded confused.

Bella looked back at the mirror, about a dozen emotions crossing her face. Some were anger, frustration, confusion, satisfaction, and dozens more. Jasper controlled the atmosphere while Bella looked at herself in wonder. Edward sighed and Bella turned around. I raised one eyebrow.

"Disappointed?" Bella asked, smiling teasingly.

Edward laughed, "Yes."

I tensed my body, ready to spring on either of them, snarling. Jasper leaned forward like me, only he wasn't going to attack, he was waiting for Bella to snap. I took a step forward as Bella's face hardened into a mask.

"Wait." Jasper told me.

Edward ignored both of us and wrapped his arms around Bella, whispering, "I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your thoughts, now that our minds are similar." He murmured against her cheek.

I still didn't let up my stance, and neither did Jasper, but Bella looked under control.

"Oh well. I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty."

I relaxed, but Jasper still was ready, so I put my tiny hand on his shoulder.

Jasper looked back at me, then Edward.

"All right, all right," he said to Jasper.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You need to go hunt. You're making Alice and Jasper edgier by the second."

"Okay, let's hunt." Bella agreed her voice high with excitement.

Bella unraveled herself from Edwards hug, and left one her hands in his.

I smiled and took Bella's other hand and skipped towards the window, smiling the whole way


	3. Window Diving

Morning Moon

_Adapted from Stephenie Meyer's Breaking Dawn_

3. Window Diving

"The window?" Bella complained.

I raised my eyebrow at Bella and smiled. Was she really scared of _falling_?

Edward smiled. "It's the best way to exit, love. I could carry you…?" Edward mused.

"We have all of eternity, and you're worried about going through the back door?"

"Renesmee and Jacob are down there…" Edward looked towards Carlisle.

"Oh."

I gave a quick annoyed sigh. "Enough with the chit-chat. Go, go!" I shooed them with my hands.

Edward ignored me. "Jacob doesn't like Renesmee much, but Alice and I will be keeping an eye on him, just in case."

I nodded.

"'Course." Bella mumbled.

"Stalling, love?" Edward challenged.

"A little. But how do I…?"

Bella turned around to look at each of us individually, probably feeling self-conscious at this point. She looked down at the dress and shoes I put her in, and flashed a "are you kidding?" look at me.

I half smiled.

"Watch me," Edward got to the edge of the wall-stretched window and gracefully fell, curving his body as he hit the earth silently.

Bella ground her teeth together, clenched her fists together, and copied exactly what Edward did, maybe even more gracefully. I clapped, hopping up and down.

"Easy," Bella smiled. I leaned over the edge of the window to smile down at her.

Edward grinned at her. "That was very graceful, Bella—even for a newborn."

"_Thank you_."

I turned around to find Emmett trying so hard not to smile, but failing. He had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from roaring with laughter. I skipped over to him and gave him a light shove.

I was trying to keep everyone under control that I didn't realized Bella was taking off the shoes I gave to her. They fly through the window and straight into my hands—a little harder than what was necessary—and broke one of the satin straps.

I growled down at Edward, "Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance."

Everyone behind me laughed. Emmett bit his knuckles so he didn't boom his big laugh. I mock-punched him in the arm.

After they got down to the river, Bella asked if they had to swim in the lake to get to the other side.

"No you're not, not in that dress!" I yelled out.

Edward shook his head. "We're jumping."

"You first." Bella pursed her lips.

Edward jogged back two steps, ran those two steps forward, lunging over the river, ending in a somersault before he darted off again.

"Show-off," Bella called after him, all of us, including Edward, laughing.

Bella's turn. I smiled. Bella took five backward steps—coward—and started to run forward, but then the dress I put on her split six inches up her leg, causing loose threads to dangle. Bella split the other side to match. I grit my teeth, Emmett unable to control his laughter. I even heard Black down stairs laugh. Edward came from out of the green, his expression worried.

"For the sake of everything, will they hurry _up?!_" I turn towards the others, pursing my lips and shaking my head, Carlisle and Esme flashing me joking looks.

"Bella, do you need to watch again?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a wardrobe malfunction, thanks to Alice."

I sighed and turned back.

"Let's let them hunt alone. Alice, Jasper, go downstairs with Renesmee. Keep an eye on Jacob Black. He scares me. Rosalie, Emmett, go clean up downstairs." Esme smiled. Jasper and I nodded, and flew down the stairs, Rose and Emmett right behind us.

When we got down to the living room Jazz and I turned around to talk to Rose and Emmet.

"How do you think she's doing it? She's not even _trying_." Rosalie snarled before we had the chance to talk.

"Jealous?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Annoyed, yes. I think Carlisle put a little too much morphine into her system. She's so…calm. It irritates me. She is not supposed to act like an older vampire; she _is_ only an hour old. It's just not natural."

I nodded. "I don't think it's the morphine. Unnatural, indeed, but … I can't explain it." I say, unable to find correct words.

Jasper bit his lip and said, "I'm not doing anything with her emotions. I'm there if they get out of line, but so far I haven't been needed. Bella's very under control, I'm surprised."

"I'm not," I stepped in. "She's always kind of been that way—you know? Always so mellow," I bite my lip.

Everyone nodded. Emmett was still smiling like a goof ball though.

"Shush. She's not going to snap anytime soon, Emmett." I harden my eyes so he gets the point.

"I never said anything—yet." He smiles.

"Shut up and go clean up the blood and medicine." I snap at him.

"What ever you say, pixie." Emmett grins.

"Alice c'mon, we have to go feed Renesmee," Jasper whispers in my ear.

I nod and dart to the other room—Renesmee's new room…for now. I smile huge at Bella's birthday gift. She'll be so mad. I smile even bigger.

I find Black staring out the window, his hands clenched and his right thumb digging into his temple. He's shirtless, of course, wearing khaki shorts and tennis shoes. Renesmee is in a simple pink cotton blanket, lying down on the couch next to him. She played with her auburn curls and smiles up at me.

Hello there, Renesmee." I smile and walk towards her, picking her up and cradling her in my arms.

She puts her hand on the base of my neck, and as if I was having one of my clear visions, Renesmee played the only memory she had of Bella—when Bella was holding her, cradling her against her bloody chest. The memory stopped, and I'm plunged into present time again.

Black looked up at me for the first time. "With you in this room, blood sucker, the smell worsens." He growls at me.

"That might just be your filthy _dog_ smell, mutt." I glare back at him.

He growls in response.

"Have you just been sitting here, watching Bella the entire time? Have you paid one spec of attention from your miserable life to think about Renesmee?" I question him, spitting at the word _miserable_.

"I don't want anything to do with the half-breed. It's a creation of destruction." He mumbles.

"_She_ isnot, mutt." I growl.

I pick up the bottle of formula that Carlisle tried to persuade her to drink earlier today. I put it lightly to her lips, waiting for her shell pink lips to wrap around it and drink. However, she refused to drink it, and turned her head to the side.

"C'mon Renesmee, you need it, okay? Come on…would you let…_Uncle Jacob," _I spit, "feed you?"

She shakes her head. She lifts her hand up to me, patting my cheek, and points to the glass bottle on the counter, filled with what could only be blood—human blood.

"It's _donated_ blood. Nobody got _killed, blood sucker_." Jacob said through tight lips.

I nod and pick up the bottle, pressing it to her lips. I did not even have to hold on to it; she held on to the bottle, and quickly downed it. I look towards Black to see if there were anymore.

"There's more under the cupboard." He stood up. "You take care of _it_; I'm going out to…" He left the room before he finished the sentence.

"Mutt," I snarl.

I watch Black bound off to go chat with Bella and Edward, who had finished hunting. Edward whispered something in Bella's ear, and held her hands behind her back. Bella held perfectly still. Jacob stood in front of her, about ten yards away. Bella opened her mouth to breathe in. Edward tensed, but Bella was under control.

"What are they doing?" I murmur to myself.

Edward lets go of Bella. She twists up her nose and mouth and says something to Black. Edward was laughing. Emmett and Rosalie were laughing upstairs too. They probably had their window open so they could hear.

"What'd they do?" I call to upstairs.

"The dog was testing Bella to see if she won't take a snap at him. She said he smells horrible." Emmett roared with laughter.

I started laughing too, and so did Renesmee. Bella mouthed the word 'Renesmee' and stared straight at us. I lifted up my left arm—the one that wasn't holding Renesmee—and waved to her, but she held still. She probably could not see us. It's probably her reflection she was seeing. I sighed happily. At least I had the chance to show her reflection before this.

Renesmee's arms reach out to Bella, leaning forward.

"Shh, Renesmee, it's okay. She'll be here soon. I promise." And I meant it.

She nodded, her curls bouncing.

Black suddenly turned around and ran back to the house, into the room Renesmee and I was.

"How was it Black? Do you think Bella will take a snack out of you, or what?" I tease.

He ignores my comment and waves me over to the main living room.

I handed Renesmee over to Rosalie, knowing that she wanted to hold her. She had gotten quite big.

Bella enters first, Edward's button down covering my dress that now stained with blood and torn to shreds. Bella saw me taking in her get-up and mouths the word "sorry" to me. I waved it off.

Jacob stood next to Rosalie, keeping his eye on her. I stood to the right of Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper hovering over Bella. Edward was behind her, his hand on the small of her back, while Esme and Carlisle hovered behind Edward. I rolled my eyes.

When Bella saw a glimpse Renesmee, she gasped and said, "I was out just two days? Not months?"

Everyone processed up, tight like soldiers. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, give her _some_ credit. She's not going to do anything. Trust me; you'd want a closer look too." I folded my arms.

Bella looked over at me and smiled. I nodded once and smiled._ Somebody_ needed to stand up for her.

They marched forward, keeping perfectly still while they processed up. Jasper felt Bella's mood, and stopped.

"I'm okay…I can handle the smell." Bella nodded.

Edward was getting impatient. "Jazz, Em let us through. She is under control. I'm right behind her."

"But the risk is—"

"Minimal." Edward sighed. "Jasper, on the hunt she caught a scent of some hikers who where there at the wrong place and time."

Everyone froze. Carlisle sucked in air.

Everyone thought that Bella had hunted down the hikers, but I knew that she had not—even without my visions. I was probably the only one—besides Bella and Edward—who weren't fooled at what he said. And as I was staring at Bella, I noticed that she had unbuttoned Edward's shirt, showing the disaster left of my dress. I narrowed my eyes.

"Edward!" Carlisle closed his eyes for a second, and then turned his gaze back on him. "How could you be so…irresponsible?"

I shifted my weight to my other foot, and crossed my arms. I peeked into the future to see if Bella had killed them—No, she didn't. I sighed. Good.

"…should have taken time to make sure everything was cleared before we went out."

Bella looked up at Edward, mumbling his name.

I looked around the room—everyone was still tense over nothing. Instead of listening to the conversation, I watched Nessie—the nickname Black gave her—sleep. She was so peaceful. It was the first time to see someone sleep so soundly in eighty years for me. I smiled softly.

"….fact that your are stronger than everyone doesn't change that."

"Tasteful joke, Edward," I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"I wasn't making a joke, Alice. I was explaining to Jasper why I know Bella can handle this. It wasn't my fault everyone jumped to conclusions."

I nodded, feeling smug.

Edward explained how Bella stopped breathing and turned around mid-hunt. I already knew this—and again, no need for my visions to tell me Bella had the strength to conquer herself emotionally.

Emmett was cracking jokes about how Bella growled at Edward. I smiled crookedly.

"…Oh we should have gone with you…," Esme half-frowned.

"Edward," Bella whispered, raising her stone arm out to Nessie—who mimicked her movement.

"Please?" Bella pleaded. I wanted to step in and push her towards Renesmee, but everyone was so on edge that I'd better not.

Jasper tensed and watched Edward. "Jazz," his gaze turned towards me, "this isn't anything you and I have seen before. _Trust me_." I whispered.

Jasper nodded, turned to let Bella pass, but still had his hand on her other shoulder.

In Rosalie's arms, Renesmee struggled to see Bella, around Jasper and Emmett's protective stance.

Renesmee couldn't take it any longer, and screamed out for Bella. I quickly reacted and grabbed her lightly from Rosalie's arms, bouncing her left to right, in a slow motion. She still reached for Bella, but she had calmed. By now, everyone was crowded around us, having at least one hand on her. Everyone— except Bella.

"What's the matter? Is she hurt?" Black raised his voice above all of ours. "What's the matter?"

Black reached out to cradle Renesmee; I hesitated, but handed her to him. Renesmee went to Black's arms with ease, but still reached for Bella.

"See? She just wants Bella—her mom." I said, flashing a smile at Bella.

"She wants me?" Bella whispered.

Well, no _duh._

"She's been waiting for you for three days. You're the only one she hasn't seen yet." Edward explained.

"Jake—I'm fine." Bella told Black. He must have been tense like the rest. I wouldn't be surprised if he had an anxiety attack right now.

He frowned.

When Bella took Renesmee from Black's arms, Renesmee put her hand on Bella's collarbone—all hands on her tightened—I even put my hand on her.

Bella gasped, and immediately Edward, Jasper, and I were all on guard. Jasper covered everyone's emotions—Edward was reading my and Renesmee's mind of course, to see the vision I brought out, and see what Renesmee was showing Bella.

_Bella standing with Renesmee. Everything is all right. Nobody hurt. _

"What …was that?" Bella's perfect eyebrows rose up.

Jasper hovered over Bella, feeling her emotion climate.

"She's fine," I say softly to Jasper and Jacob. "I saw."

"Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not _push it_." Jacob glared at each of us as a response. I glared back ten times harder, and he quickly turned back.

Dog.

"What's your_ problem_, Jacob?" Bella growled.

Jacob pressed up against Bella and Renesmee—Renesmee's small arms pressing against both of their chests.

Edward hissed, "Just because I understand doesn't mean I won't throw you out. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin this moment for her."

"I'll help him toss you out, dog. I owe you a good kick in the gut." Rosalie growled.

"I'll join you," I said through my teeth.

Jacob's angry expression was on Renesmee—a quick check into the future tells me he wont hurt her. By now Jacob was in a tight group with all of us touching him—this didn't seem to faze him. Brave little puppy.

Suddenly Black's expression turned from hard to like he just witnessed a miracle. Bella caught on exactly at the same time we all did.

"_No!_" Bella screeched. Jasper and I both held her back as Black took Renesmee from her. Bella bared her teeth, "Rose, take Renesmee."

Rosalie held her arms out to Jacob; he gave her Nessie willingly.

"Alice, Jasper, let go of me. I don't want to hurt _you._" We both picked up on the key word.

We both hesitated.

"Go and stand in front of Rose and Renesmee." Bella said clearly and deliberately.

We both nodded and stood over by Rosalie and Renesmee. I held my small arms out to Rose. She nodded, handed Renesmee to me, and stood in front of me with Jasper. I bit my lip and looked down at Renesmee. She looked back up, her Bella chocolate brown eyes scared. I stroked her curls.

Bella leaned forward in a hunting position and took two steps forward towards Black.

"This oughta be good," I said to Jasper and Rose. Rose put her hand behind her back casually and gave me a thumbs up.

"You _didn't_," Bella snarled.

Black put his hands up half way. "You know it's something I can't control!"

"You _stupid mutt! _How _could_ you? _My baby!"_

He backed out of the back door. We all gathered around to watch, but still keeping a safe distance.

"I've held her all of _one_ time, and you think you can _claim_ her?" She growled.

"I can share," Jacob asked, backing into the lawn.

"Pay up," Emmett called.

Bella stepped forward slowly, snarling and growling.

"Stop her, Edward." Esme murmured. "She won't be happy about this later."

Emmett and Carlisle were discussing how she hadn't gone for the neck yet—Carlisle won this time.

"You're going to stay away from her. Starting _now._"

"C'mon Bells! Nessie likes me too!" Jacob yelled back at her, trying to convince her to let off. Big oops.

"What…did you just call her?" Bella growled.

"Well, the name you came up with is a mouthful— "

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Lock Ness Monster?"

Bella couldn't handle it anymore—and lunged for his throat.


End file.
